DDLC Natsuki
by CookieDud
Summary: Pretty much this story explores the Natsuki route, but with a twist. MC, aka whatever the story names him, hasn't joined a club yet and already experienced the festival himself. So as a result, Sayori bugged him about joining a club. Pretty much the festival has already happened. If changes need to be made, please notify me! Thank you and good day/night!
1. The Beginning (12-11 05:48:54)

* * *

* * *

**I don't own these characters or Parfait Girls. All credit goes to Team Salvato, the creator of Doki Doki Literature Club****. This story takes place after the festival, but MC hasn't joined the club yet.**

* * *

"Hurry and get ready, otherwise we'll be late for school!" I screeched, while sitting on the bottom stair. "Sayori! Come on, its already 8 AM!"

"Alright, I'm coming down!" Sayori said, as she walked down the stairs. "Ok, lets go!"

We ran to school, hoping to make it in time. About halfway there, Sayori got tired and slowed down. Since we couldn't lose time, I carried her on my back. I was about an average build for being 18. I was 5' 9" and pretty athletic, so carrying Sayori wasn't a problem.

When we made it to the school gates, the time read 8:20 AM. I let Sayori off my back and we walked toward class. We were making small talk on the way there.

"So, have you decided what club to pick yet? I already offered you to join the Literature Club a while ago." Sayori asked me.

"I already said, I'm not joining without permission from the club starter. It is a permission to join, after all." I said, trying to stall.

One text later, Sayori got me into the club.

"Sayori! What the heck?" I said to her.

"What? You said you'd join if you got permission, so I got you permission." She said innocently, knowing perfectly well what she did.

"I hate you..." I grumble

"That hurt!" Sayori said jokingly

* * *

Its after school and I got this text message from Sayori saying, 'Meet me up on the third floor. The clubs up there'

I walked toward the third floor stairs and climbed. I saw Sayori at the top of the stairs, so I decided to hit my hand against the railing to get her attention.

"Hey Sayori" I said, trying to get me out of this situation. "Do I have to do this?"

"Yes, like I said before, I don't want you to become a NEET." Sayori said, trying to make me consider joining.

"Fine, I'll do it..." I said, acting like a 8 year old.

We walked into the club room, only to see this girl about the same height as me, standing in front of the door. Apparently, if you didn't know already, that girl is the most popular girl in school. Her name is Monika. She was in my class last year, but we barely talked, so she was suprised to see me.

"Jake? Is that you? How long has it been?" Monika said, suprised to see I still exist.

"So this is who you wanted permission for, Sayori? A boy?" Another person said, who appeared to be pink haired and short, causing me to think she's a first year.

"Uh, hi? Nice to see you too Monika." I said, letting my nervousness get the best of me.

"Let me introduce you to everyone!" Monika said, clearly ecstatic. She pointed to this purple haired girl first, "That is Yuri, quiet and loves to read" Then she pointed to the pink haired girl and said, "That is Natsuki, loves manga." Monika said, "And of course, you know me and Sayori. So, get to know everyone and decide if you want to stay or not."

I walked over to Natsuki, who was reading a manga called Parfait Girls. I've heard of it, but never read or bought it.

"So, you read manga?" I said

"So what if I do? You have a problem with that?" Natsuki said, getting defensive

I hold my backpack up, unzip it, and pull out a manga. I put it on her desk, as she stares in disbelief.

"You read it too?" She said, looking very suprised. "N-not that I care or a-anything!" She said, looking away now to hide her blushing

I chuckled and sat in the desk right next to hers. " So, whatcha reading there?" I asked to try and make small talk.

"Its called 'Parfait Girls' idiot." Natsuki said, still a bit offended.

"Hm, I never read this one." I actually never did, no lie.

"Oh, y-you could r-read it with me if you w-want..." Natsuki said, still blushing.

I smiled and moved my desk closer to hers and started to read the manga. Time went by and before we knew it, the club meeting was over and everyone but Natsuki and Monika left.

"So, have you decided to stay in the club?" Monika asked me

"actually..." I looked at Natsuki, who was staring at me for my answer. "Yes, I'm staying" At that moment, I felt arms grasp around my waist as if I was being hugged. Both me and Monika looked over at Natsuki.

"What are you two looking-" She realized what she's doing and released her grip on my waist. Monika started to laugh, causing me and Natsuki to become embarrassed.

"Sh-shut up!" Natsuki said, her face being beet red.

"Can you never mention this to anyone?" I said, clearly embarrassed."I'm going home."

"Ha, yeah I'm out too." Monika said as she left the class, expecting us to lock up.

"Can I go with you to your house?" Natsuki asked me. I couldn't really refuse because she dragged me to the outer gates into the streets.

Soon enough, we made it to my house. Natsuki automatically went into the kitchen for some reason. I told her if she needed anything, she could find me in my room. I walked up stairs to my room and fell asleep on my bed.

* * *

I woke up to Natsuki shaking me.

"Natsu-" She didn't let me speak but instead pointed towards the front door. I walked to the door and opened it. An old man stood outside.

"May I help you?" I asked the man

"Yes, have you seen a girl with pink hair around here?" The old man asked

Okay so he's Natsuki's dad. Good to know. Something inside me told me to say she isn't here. I decided to listen to whatever that something was.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen a girl with pink hair around here." I said as polite as I could, but when I tried to close the door, he jammed his foot in between the door and doorway.

"Wait, what size are those shoes?" He said pointing at Natsuki's shoes.

"They are a size two, why you ask?" I answer. Clearly those shoes were bigger than a size two, but he couldn't notice since he was old and his vision was probably impaired.

"Oh, makes sense. Okay, I'll leave, but please contact this number if you do see someone like that." He said, handing me an piece of paper with a number on it. After he left I shut the door, crumpled the paper, and threw it away. But as soon as I turn away from the door, I see Natsuki. She was hiding behind a small wall by the kitchen and peeking out of the side. She seemed to be crying.

"Natsuki?" I said, walking towards her. She jumped out of her spot and hugged me.

"What. Did. You. Just. Do...?" She questioned me."That was my dad... thank you..." She kept saying thank you over and over again until I reacted.

I put a finger over her mouth

"Shhhhh, its okay. Why don't you start with telling me what's wrong." I said as I sat her down on the couch. Natsuki started to explain everything.

* * *

After a while, it became dark. Natsuki asked if she could stay at my house since she couldn't go back to her house. Of course, I let her stay. I can't just leave someone I care about be hurt by someone like her dad. I offered her the extra room in the house, but she said she couldn't sleep alone tonight.

"Well then, if you want, you can sleep in my bed while I inflate an air mattress on the floor." I said, trying to offer at least a comfortable bed.

"Yeah, sure, as long as your in the same room as me, I'll be fine." Natsuki said, wiping her tears from her face.

As I inflated the mattress on the floor, Natsuki plopped onto my bed and started to stare at me. Eventually, when I finished setting up the mattress, She fell asleep. She started to snore cutely, cutely enough for me to pat her head softly. Once I started to lie down on the air mattress, there was a small thud that came out of nowhere. I looked over at Natsuki, and she fell off the bed onto mine. I was to tired to move her, so I just used a blanket to cover her. When I turned around to fall asleep, I felt arms wrap around my waist again. I patted the hand and went to sleep.

* * *

When morning light was shown, I woke up to find Natsuki's arms wrapped around my neckline. I started to mess with her hair out of curiosity of what it felt like. It was soft and smooth, I thought many times I was going to fall asleep to this. Natsuki started to purr and rub her head against my chest. When her grip from my neckline released, I automatically escaped her grasps and put a life-sized plushie next to her. It took her merely 30 seconds to realize it not me. She threw the plushie

across the room and shot up.

"What happened? Why am I on the air mattress?" She said, clearly oblivious to the fact she did that herself. "You! What did you do to me last night!?"

"I didn't do anything!" I replied, trying not to get killed.

"How can I believe you, you dirty minded piece of-" Natsuki said before I cut her off

"Hey, this Fan Fiction doesn't contain cuss words! Also, I have proof." I said, walking over to the T.V. It was a good thing I installed cameras after Sayori almost got her house robbed. Good thing that rock I threw hit the robber's head. I played the tape on my T.V. and the camera feed showed Natsuki rolling over onto the air mattress. 5 minutes later, she wrapped her arms around me. She was staring at the feed as if she was gonna kill it and bake cupcakes made out of the remains.

"See, proof..." I said, trying my best to not laugh.

"I hate you..." Natsuki grumbled, clearly ticked that she did that herself.

I got up to change into weekend clothing, but I remembered Natsuki is still in my room. I turned around and saw she was staring at me while blushing.

"I'm just gonna..." I said as I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom. After I finished, I noticed Natsuki isn't in my room anymore. I walked into the kitchen and sure enough, she was in there, possibly cooking. I walked into the livingroom and sat down on the couch.

Knocking started to come from the door. I put Natsuki's shoes inside a cupboard filled with pots and pans so they can't find them and told Natsuki to hide. I opened the door, whilst trying to look like I just woke up.

"Hello?" I said as groggily as I could.

"Hey Jake!" A familiar voice said.

"Sayori? What's up!" I said, signaling Natsuki to come out of her hiding spot.

"Come in! What do you need?" I said, relieved the person at the door wasn't Natsuki's dad.

"What's that smell? Are you cooking?" Sayori said, clearly as hungry as always. I looked at Natsuki's hiding spot and saw that she didn't come out. I saw she was nodding in her spot, as if I was supposed to say it was me cooking.

"Yeah, did you eat breakfast yet?" I asked Sayori.

"I did, but I could always go for seconds!" Sayori said very hungrily. I finished what Natsuki started to cook and served Sayori. After Sayori ate, she went home to get some sleep in.

"Wow, looks like you can cook better than I thought." Natsuki said, suprised at my skills. I stare at her as if i was saying 'Thank you for your enthusiasm on my cooking'. I walked over to Natsuki and kneeled down so I can be face to face to her.

"Thank you for your opinion on my cooking. Now, I'm making breakfast, sit down please." I said directly to her face. Natsuki pulled a chair out and sat down, all while blushing to the fact that I got in her face. I started cooking something basic, blueberry pancakes, eggs, and bacon. I added something special to everything I made; a bit of sugar, not too much, not too little. Some special spices my mom used to use whenever a special occasion comes up, that's why I have over 20 canisters stored. After finishing, I added salt and pepper, then served both me and Natsuki. Now all that was left was to let the pink haired chef criticize my cooking.

"Pshh, basic." Natsuki said, being as snarky as possible. She took a bite and stared at the plate for a solid minute. I was sweating as if I was wearing a sweater during the hottest day in the year.

"Do I taste something familiar? Sugar and... I can't place my finger on it... what is that?" Natsuki said, bombarding questions.

"Can't answer that last one, family secret." I said. I'm not gonna give a family secret away to a cute girl who's agreed to hang out with me. The only exception would be Sayori because she used to learn from my mom, sadly Sayori burns anything she cooks.

"Anyway, pretty good food. Now, what are we gonna do today that is not lying to my dads face?" Natsuki said.

"Wanna go to the park in the next city?" I said, probably being sarcastic.

"And how exactly would we get there?" Natsuki said, expecting me to have planned this.

"I have a driving license, so I can borrow Sayori's car." I said

"Sayori has a car?" Natsuki asked.

"Yeah, just doesn't use it unless she wants to go out for food. Its just in her garage gathering up dust." I replied.

"Nice, lets go then!" Natsuki said, enthusiastically. After telling Sayori I would bring back her favorite snack, a cupcake with cookies and sprinkles(I'm suprised she's not a diabetic), Natsuki and I got in her car and drove to the town over.

* * *

We arrived at the park, hoping to find something to occupy ourselves.

"So, what now?" Natsuki asked me

"I have a plan, but first, keep yourself busy with those ducks." I said, pointing at a family of ducks going by.

"Ducks!?" Natsuki said, turning around to see them. She walked over to them and sat down nearby.

I was on a call with someone to set something up for today.


	2. The Investigation

I was on a call with someone to set something up for today.

"Is there any room for reservation?" I asked

"Yes, but only for a maximum of four people. How many is in your party?" The person on the other side said

"Perfect! There will only be two in my party. But considering the reservation price, maybe you could lower it down a bit..." I said, trying not to go broke

After multiple attempts, I was able to lower the price 10 bucks less. I mean, I'm not that wealthy, I could barely even afford a reservation to a buffet.

"Bye bye duckies! Come back soon!" Natsuki said to the ducks as they waddled away

"So your done with the ducks? Okay, well, you hungry?" I said, hoping for a positive response

"No duh I'm hungry! I haven't eaten anything in..." Natsuki replied, counting her fingers

"C'mon, we're heading to a buffet." I said, walking to the parking spot Sayori's car was in.

"In about- Oh, we're going? Okay" Natsuki said, catching up to me.

* * *

We arrived at the buffet. I made sure to tell Natsuki that I'm paying, so she doesn't have to worry. But of course, she said she's not gonna worry because I owe this to her, even though she did nothing for me.

"Hi, uh, reservation for Jake." I said

"Last name?" The waiter asked

This buffet is known for the good service, thus making the place almost always packed. That's why I reserved for a booth, because the regular chairs are uncomfortable. The only problem is I'm using the money I use for buying anime playing cards(I might have a problem, but it's a collection, so... *dabs*).

We were seated and asked for our drinks. I ordered a lemonade and Natsuki ordered a water.

"So, wanna get food? It is a buffet anyway." I said to Natsuki

"Yeah, but I'm going alone, your an embarrassment." Natsuki replied

* * *

After we have gotten our food from the buffet stands, we went back to our table and started talking.

"Hows the food? I've noticed you don't eat a lot." I asked Natsuki

"Its good. Hows yours?" Natsuki said

"Good, good..." I replied

We continued talking about random things. Eventually, I noticed it was getting late.

"We should probably go home." I told Natsuki

"Yeah, it's getting late." Natsuki said, staring out the window

* * *

I drove us home in Sayori's car.I remembered to stop by a nearby cupcake shop to pick up Sayori's cupcake(still wondering how she's not a diabetic). As soon as we got home, I saw something I didn't want to ever see...

"What's all this?" Natsuki said, picking up a piece of paper taped to a light pole.

The paper showed a picture of Natsuki and words written in marker saying, "Missing: Natsuki *Last name* Pink Pastel colored hair" and a bunch of other info.

"Your dad must've..." I was interrupted

"That piece of- looks like I'm gonna have to come home..." Natsuki sighed

As she was about to turn around, police sirens were being heard down the road. We stood where we were to not stir up suspicion, but that was a mistake. The police cruiser stopped in front of us. The officers stepped out of the car and started walking up to us.

"Excuse me, but do you see these posters around you?" The cop looked at me seriously

"Yes I do sir." I said, sweating a bit

"It seems as so you have this exact girl on the posters right next to you. Please explain before we arrest you under charges of kidnapping." The other officer said, holding a pair of handcuffs

"I didn't kidnap her, she..." I was interrupted once again

"He didn't kidnap me, he's a friend. I was staying with him to get away from my dad." Natsuki explained

The officers told us to sait here while they radioed for a detective to come by. After the detective came, Natsuki explained the situation between her and her dad. She gave the detective her dads address.

"I will look into this, if this is true, I would advise getting a restraining order against your father in the meantime." The detective told Natsuki

"Okay, thank you." Natsuki replied with a calm face

I was sitting on the sidewalk waiting for this to end. I was about to go into my house until the detective walked up to me.

"Take care of her while we investigate. We can't have her stay with her father or be in the station. We will come by in a couple of weeks to let you know of the situation. Goodnight." the detective said, walking away to his car

I felt a sense of responsibility. So, as I've been doing, I walked Natsuki into my home and shut the door. I knew what I needed to do, and I was going to do it, no matter what. I had to protect her(or at least when she can't protect herself). I patted Natsuki on the head as she went to bed. Then, I fell asleep on my air mattress.


End file.
